Unwanted Partners
by Brit.88
Summary: 4 yrs have gone by since the war with V. Hermione and Draco are working in the same department and to their dislike they're going to have to work together to discover the mysteries of a magical little girl who was ment to help V in the war.
1. WARNING!

NEW READERS, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. IT'S UNDERCONSTRUCTION. THIS STORY WONT BE CONTINUED UNTIL I'VE FINISHED REWRITING MY OTHER STORY AND THEN AFTER I'M DONE DOING THAT I'LL BE REWRITING THIS ONE BEFORE ADDING ANY NEW CHAPTERS.

SORRY I JUST DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO WASTE THEIR TIME READING THIS.


	2. Working with the Enemy

**_Intro _**

It has been four years since the Great War, in which Harry had finally defeated the Dark Lord. But the magically community was still grieving over what was lost and what was found. Voldemort had more then one dangerous project he had been planning to use against the white magic. They were all hidden around the world, none of them completed. And to the glory of everyone, all were found, all but one. It was in the most unexpected form, and had yet to be found or even known to exist. However, it will soon come into the hands of the most unlikely pair. It will be their job to discover the magic and determine if it can be controlled.

**_So it Starts _**

Hermione Granger was twenty-two years old, and one of the top in her department. She was working for the department of Magical Mystery and Discovery. Only the most elaborate researchers and magically skilled could work there. So naturally, she was perfect for the job. In her opinion, the job would be perfection in it's self, if it wasn't for one fault. Draco Malfoy had also managed to get in this department and was right behind her in skill. For the most part, they ignored each other. But from time to time they would start harassing each other. Their past grudges ran too deep.

On one particular annoying day, Draco had decided to knock all of Hermione's papers out of her hands as she past by his office. "Will you ever grow out of this?" She glared at him.

He smirked his oh so famous smirk, "I don't think so. I like watching you crawl on the ground too much."

"Lucky me." she said after she recovered all of her documents. Once she was back in the solitude of her office, she angrily started thinking. _I still cannot believe he's aloud back into the wizard community after what happened on the tower in sixth year! Sure he didn't kill Dumbledore and he's life was at stake, but he still became a Deatheater!_ _I wonder what boldface lies he had to tell, so they would except him back in…I wish I knew. _KNOCK KNOCK, "Come in!" Hermione shouted to whoever was knocking at her door. 

"Hello Hermione." Her boss Mr. Seabrook smiled. He was a handsome man, at the age of thirty-four.

"Hello sir." She smiled back.

"I was wondering if you had those F3 files ready for me."

"Yes sir I just finished." She grabbed the files off her desk and walked them over to him.

"Great." He smiled down at them. "I'm always impressed with your work."

She blushed and looked down. "Thank you sir."

He sat down on her desk and smiled at her. "So when are you going to let me take you out to dinner?"

She gave him a sweet smile, "When are you going to stop asking?"

He laughed, "When you let me take you out."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Alright Casanova, if you want those Johnson files done by tonight you need to let me get to work."

He smiled and laughed, "Alright, alright. I'll give up for now."

Once he left she smiled to herself. _I love that I have such a great boss…Though I do wonder why he always asks me out….Oh well I better get started on these files. _

After work that night, Hermione, dressed in a casual cocktail dress and met up with Harry and Ron at a high-class wizard bar.

"Well don't you look fabulous." Harry beamed at her, while he kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Thank you kind sir." She said playfully. "Ginny you're looking lovely as always."

Ginny smiled, "So do you. I still don't know how you changed so much, you're so beautiful…how did you ever get that bush hair of yours to lie flat?" Ginny said playfully.

"It was magic Ginny." Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "So where's Ron?" She looked around.

"I don't think he's coming…"Ginny trailed off.

"And why not?" Hermione crossed her arms, already knowing the answer.

"He still feels weird around you. The brake up was hard on him." Harry answered as he handed Hermione a drink.

She sighed and took a seat, "We agreed to go back to the way things were. It was great dating him, but we were better as friends."

Harry put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, it will be fine. It'll just take time is all."

"He thought you were the one you know?" Ginny said. "I mean you guys had that great romantic night, when you both lost your virginity together. He thought it would last forever."

This was making Hermione feel really bad, so she downed the rest of her drink and ordered another. "I never wanted to hurt him. I loved him. I still do. But more like a brother…I wish things had worked out better though."

Ginny hugged her. "Harry's right. It'll be fine."

"Look who just walked in…The richest bachelor alive." Harry said blankly.

Hermione and Ginny followed Harry's eyes and found Malfoy. Hermione huffed and turned away to finish her drink, "He's an ass."

Ginny laughed, "We were lucky when Hogwarts ended, we don't have to see him again. All but you Hermione." Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Haha. Real funny." She sneered. "You wouldn't be laughing if it was you working with him."

"He must hate that you're ahead of him at work." Harry stated as he watched Malfoy flirting with a group of scantly dressed girls.

"Hmpf. I'm only barely ahead, he's right behind me." She said as she tossed her long smooth curls behind her back.

"Speaking of the blond, here he comes." Ginny said.

Hermione groaned and downed another drink as she heard him approaching." Well if it isn't my colleague."

She turned around and glared. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you can answer a question for me." He smirked.

"Get on with it then." She wanted him away from her, and fast.

"How many times did you have to lay in the boss's bed for him to put you so far up?"

"Excuse me!" Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

Draco's smirk broadened. "Word around the office is that he fancies you."

"Screw off Malfoy! I worked my ass off to get where I am!"

"I'm sure you did! I'm sure you worked it all night long."

Hermione tossed her glass at him, but she had one to many to drink and it missed him by a foot. He started laughing. "Alright that's enough Malfoy. Just go." Harry said.

Draco put his hands up and was still laughing as he walked away. "Grrr…I hate that prat! I worked hard to get where I am. Unlike that ass, who probably just threw gold at the comity." She grumbled as she ordered another drink. She started drowning yet another drink, when it was pulled away from her. "Hey that's mine!" She wined.

"I think you've had enough." Harry laughed as he watched Hermione almost falling out of her chair as she tried to retrieve her drink back.

She gave up and plopped her head down, "Alrighty Daddy I won't drink anymore."

* * *

**A/N- **Alright here's the first chapter of my story...I hope I started it out well...Anyways this idea came to mea few nights ago and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to write it. I'm hoping it turns out good...Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo 


	3. The Assignmet

Hermione loved her job, but after the long night she had, she was glad it was Saturday. To her despair, her relaxing day would soon be interrupted.

She was sitting on her balcony that hung off her apartment, reading a book, when she got an owl from work.

_Ms. Granger,_

_We've found, what we believe to be, another weapon Voldemort had planted. We've been studying it and we have yet to find out its full powers. We have come to a decision, and we need you at the office as soon as you get this. Sorry for interrupting your Saturday. _

_Sincerely,  
Blaine Seabrook  
Head of Magical Mystery and Discovery_

Hermione rushed around her apartment, changing into a black skirt and blazer. After she grabbed her things, she popped into work_. I hope they put me on assignment. God I would love to study this new find! It would be such a break in my career. Usually it's the department managers that do the research on Voldemort's findings…I thought we found them all though. What if this isn't the last one?_ She was running all this through her head when she walked into the meeting room. She looked around and saw Mr. Seabrook and to her horror, Malfoy. She took a seat and attentively glanced up at a smirking Malfoy._ What the hell is he doing here…?_

"Now that I have the both of you here we can get started." Mr. Seabrook stood up. "We found a secret cave, which was no doubt, one of Voldemort's. It was full of traps and dark spells were written on the walls. Luckily we were able to safely retrieve what the former Dark Lord had hidden there."

Hermione leaned forward; her interest was at full height. "What was it sir?" Draco tried to act as if he wasn't interested, but his attention was drawn at Hermione's question.

Seabrook smiled and snapped his fingers. Before their eyes a small child, appeared sleeping in the middle of the table. "It's a kid."

"All this for a little child?" Draco said, as he glanced over the sleeping girl.

"Don't let looks deceive you Mr. Malfoy. She might look like a normal child, but she is far from it." He sat back down and folded his hands on the table. "After running test, we were shocked at what we found. This child holds a very powerful, very ancient magic. You see, back before man had corrupted the world, magic was a much more of a pure thing. It lived in the very souls of what we now call wizards and witches."

"The _Istar _race! They can use magic without having to channel it through a wand. Their magic is like no other. They don't need spells, they say what they want to happen and it does. " Hermione breathed out. Seabrook smiled at her intelligence, and nodded. She gasped, "But how? They're all extinct."

"We don't know for sure. But we have our guesses. Have you heard the story of _Melamin?" _He asked her.

"At the beginning of all things and the end of everything, a mother and her child went into shadow. The mother put a spell on the child, making it so her magic will never leave her, and that she will sleep until woken by great power. It's a story of a mother saving her daughter. But I thought it was just a folk tale?"

"Many of the stories we are given from the olden days, are indeed true. And this is one of them." He gestured to the child.

"So she's in deep sleep right now?" Draco asked.

"Not at all. Voldemort had awoken her. But after thousands of years in slumber it is taking time for her magic to rekindle." He smiled. "Right now is her naptime, is all."

"This is so amazing!" Then she glanced at the child. "If she's evil, there will be no magic powerful enough to stop her."

Seabrook sadly shook his head. "We know this. Luckily, for us, she is still a child and can be taught. That is if she'll listen."

"Does she remember her past?" Draco asked.

"No she does not. But it might come back to her, when all of her magic is alive again."

"How old is she?" Draco asked another question.

"She is five years old, according to legend, almost six."

"Does she live longer then normal people?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Do you ever read? They used to live forever, but after the darkness took, their lifespan is the same as everyone else's. They were pure beings. They lived in harmony with everything the earth gave them. But once evil plagued the world and killed all that brought them life, they lost their everlasting life and soon their magic was changed, they had to use wands and staffs to channel their magic, become what we are now. According to the tales, her mother was a great seer; she saw that their great magic would be taken away. So she used all of her magic to protect her child before it was too late. It's a very sad story."

"Will she live forever then?" Asked Draco.

"The legend says her mother was only able to bind her magic, not her eternal life." Hermione answered slightly annoyed.

"You know too much." He stated, "So what do you need us for?" Draco asked Seabrook.

"After discussing all of our options, it was obvious that there was nothing we can do, but wait for her magic to come alive. Therefore, we need our best people to look after her and study her. And you two are the best we have." Hermione was so excited. She never imagined she would be able to work with one of Voldemort's weapons. "Here are the terms. Since she is just a child, we need you two to be very kind to her, like she was your own child. If we want her to use her magic for the light and not the dark, we need her to feel love and happiness. Do you two accept this assignment?"

"Yes Sir!" They both said with excitement traced in their voices.

"Wonderful. We have already set up your living area. Three rooms, one for each of you. You'll be excused from all other assignments. We want this to be your number one priority."

"Wait, living area? We have to live together?" Draco asked in anguish.

"How else do you two plan on doing this assignment? It's the only way. I know you two don't get on well, but you've already committed yourselves to this. You'll do what you are told and no arguments."

"Fucking fantastic!" Draco growled as they walked out of the meeting room. He looked over at Hermione. "I wish you never came to work here."

"Well I love you too Malfoy." She snapped sarcastically. _It's so great that I get to work on this. But why in Gods name, out of all the wizards, I'm stuck with this prat? This is going to be hell._

* * *

**A/N-**Alright just so you know: **_Istar _**is an elvish word it means Wizard, **_Melamin _**is also elvish it means My Love...Well thank you for the read, Ihope you guys are liking it so far. PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo 


	4. Vanya

Ginny and Harry were helping Hermione move into her new three bedroom apartment. They couldn't stop laughing at Hermione's bad luck. "If it was you, you wouldn't be laughing."

"Good thing it's you and not us then, huh?" Ginny laughed.

"Shouldn't you guys be worried about me, not _laughing _at me?" Hermione glared at him.

"What's there to worry about Hermione?" Harry asked between his laughter.

"Well lets see, he tried to kill Dumbledore, but instead he watched as Snape killed him instead." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry stopped laughing, "You still believe he's evil?"

"Yes! Don't you?"

"I think he's an asshole, but I don't think he's evil."

"But Harry, you should know better then anyone! You were on the tower that night!"

"You're right, I _was_ there, and I saw the look on Draco's face when Dumbledore was talking to him. He was scared 'Mione. Scared for his life, if he didn't do it, then Voldemort would have killed him. But that's not even the point, the point is he _didn't _do it."

Hermione sighed, "If you told me five years ago that Harry Potter would be sticking up for a Malfoy, I would tell you get off drugs."

Harry laughed, "It's not like I'm 'sticking up for him.' I'm just trying to do the right thing."

"I think that's the last of it 'Mione." Ginny said as she dusted off her hands. "We unpacked every box."

"Yeah that's everything. Thank you." She said as she hugged the both of them.

"We should probably get going. Dinner at the Burrow, 'member?" Harry put his arm around Ginny.

"That's right. Have fun then." Hermione said as she walked them into the living room.

"Are you sure you won't join us?" Ginny turned to her.

"I can't, the little girl is being brought her today."

"Oh yeah. Good luck then." Ginny said as she hugged her friend one last time.

"Yeah and remember to tell us how it goes." Harry hugged her again.

"I will…Oh wait, does Ron know about all this yet?"

"Nope not yet." Harry smiled. "He's going to be fuming when he finds out you're staying with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Great." Ginny and Harry smiled at her one last time, and then with a pop they were gone. She was in her room when she heard someone rummaging around. She glanced out her door and saw Draco with his friend Blaise, flouting boxes into his room. Draco saw her and flipped her off. She glared at him and then shut her door.

With a few waves of their wands, Draco and Blaise unpacked the contents of the boxes. They sat down and Blaise was smirking at Draco. "What?" he asked.

"Still can't believe you'll be living with Granger, and even more you'll be playing Mommy and Daddy to a little girl."

"I'm glad this amuses you."

"Yeah me too." Blaise sighed. "So when is this kid supposed to get here?"

Draco looked down at his watch and then quickly stood up. "Now! You have to go."

"Haha alright, alright. Make sure you owl me about tonight."

"I will, just go." Blaise disappeared before his eyes and he walked out into the living room where he saw Hermione sitting with Mr. Seabrook and a little girl, who had her hair tide in a ribbon and was wearing a white dress.

"You finally decided to join us." Mr. Seabrook smiled.

"Sorry boss, I lost track of time." He took a seat across from him. He glanced over to Hermione who smirked at him.

"Now you know the details of the job, which will not be discussed here." He gestured to the child. "So I will leave you to it." He squatted down to the little girl. "You be good alright?" She nodded shyly. He smiled at her and then stood up. "Introduce yourselves, I must be going. Lot's to do you know." 

Once he was gone, they all sat there glancing at each other. Hermione stood up and walked over to the little girl. "Hello." She smiled. "My names Hermione, but I guess that might be hard to say, so you can call me 'Mione. Is that alright?" She asked sweetly.

The little girl beamed at her, "'Mione." She said softly.

Hermione smiled, "That's right." She looked over at Draco who was just sitting there watching them. "Introduce yourself, you git!" This made the little girl giggle.

He glared at her and forced a smile, "I'm Draco."

"Hello." she greeted quietly.

"What's your name?" Draco asked. Hermione rolled her eyes, if he read the story about the girl he would know what her name was.

"Umm…the man told me my name's Vanya."

Hermione smiled at her, "That's right. Do you know what it means?" she shook her head, sending her soft curls swirling around her head. "It means Beautiful, and the English name is Bella."

"Bella?" Vanya thought about this.

"Want us to call you Bella instead?" Draco asked her.

She shrugged, "I like them both…" She looked at Hermione. "You're not my mommy are you?"

"No sweetie I'm not." Hermione said sadly.

"What did she call me?"

"Vanya."

The little girl nodded her head, "Then can you call me Vanya?"

"Of course." Hermione answered.

Draco rolled his eyes, _Man this is lame._

* * *

**A/N- **About the little girls name, Vanya, it's pronounced (Vahn-yah). It's a real elven name and it really does mean Beautiful. The English names are Bella and Callie...So do you guys think it's a good idea to keep her name Vanya? I like it,I think it's pretty...lol I just hope you guys are pronouncing it right...it's not hard...Anyways thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo 


	5. Talks and Fights

Draco was sitting in the living room watching Hermione braiding Vanya's hair. _This is so boring. I hope she starts flying off something soon. This kid is supposed to be all-powerful. _He huffed. _She looks like a regular kid to me. This is going to be boring, playing house with Granger and this kid…But still, it is interesting. Voldemort thought that this child, Vanya, could some how help him rule…Well I just hope her magic comes back to her fast; it will be more interesting to study her then…_Something was yanking on his pant leg. He looked down his nose and saw Vanya. "Like it?" She turned around so he could see her, now braided, hair.

"Lovely." He said blankly. "So you seem to have everything covered, Granger, I think I'll go out for a bit."

"Oh I don't think so Malfoy, as much as I would like for you to leave, we're in this _together." _ She looked at Vanya and then lowered her voice. "If something happens, you'll need to be here."

Draco rolled his eyes."I'm just going to go for a quick walk. It won't hurt anything."

"A walk?" Vanya was thinking about something, and then looked up at him. "Can I come?"

Hermione smiled, crossed her arms, and looked at Malfoy. He sighed, _I hate kids. _But he forced a smile, "Do you really want to come?" Vanya nodded her head. "Alright, I guess that's fine."

Hermione stopped smiling, she wasn't sure she trusted Draco with her. "Don't you want to see your room and settle in first?"

"Nope." Vanya shook her head.

Hermione sighed, "Well alright. But let me get you a sweater, it's chilly out." She went into, what she knew to be, Vanya's room and looked through the closet and found it full of clothes. She grabbed a sweater and walked out to find Vanya sitting on Malfoy's foot and holding onto his leg. She lifted an eyebrow to him.

"I just said I was going to the bathroom." He started walking, in hopes that she'd let go. But she just giggled at the ride she was getting.

"Come here Vanya, lets put your sweater on." But the child didn't budge. "You want to go out don't you?" She hopped off Draco's foot and made her way to Hermione.

When they were ready to go Hermione pulled Draco aside. "If anything happens come straight back."

He pulled his arm away from her, "Yes Mom." he rolled his eyes. "Ready to go kid?" She nodded her head and they were out the door.

They were out of the building and Draco was deciding where to walk, when Vanya started walking in the street. He ran to her and grabbed her hand, and yanked her back on the side walk. "You don't walk in the street! You could get hurt." Her eyes started getting all watery. _Grow up…that's what my father would say if he were here. But I have to remember we're trying to make her good…so nothing I was raised with would work. _"Look, don't cry. It's fine. Just don't go in the street."

"She's never seen a street before." A voice came from behind him. He turned and saw Granger. "There weren't streets and cars in her time, remember?"

"Yeah, right.." he said blankly. "What are you doing here anyways?" He smirked. "Don't trust me?"

"As a matter of fact…" Then she shook her head. "I saw you from the balcony."

"Oh. Well everything's under control. You can leave now." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back inside. He sighed, "The park then." They went to the park and were walking around when a little boy and his, attractive, mother came walking towards them.

The mother smiled at him, "Wow what a beautiful little girl."

He put his hands in his pocket and smiled, "Thanks." He looked down; Vanya was holding onto his wrist and was half hiding behind him, staring at the little boy.

"Is she yours?"

"In a matter of speaking." He gave a flirty smile.

The little boy walked over to Vanya and grabbed her hand. "I like you." He said. But Vanya stomped on his foot, making the little boy drop her hand and start crying.

Draco let out a laugh, this made the mother give him a dirty look and pick up her child, and walk away. "What it was funny!" Draco yelled after her.

"Was that wrong?" Vanya, still holding onto Draco, asked.

He sighed, "Nah, if a guy grabs you and you don't want him too, kick him all you want."

When it started to get dark they walked back. Hermione smiled at Vanya when they came in. "Hungry?"

"Yeah!" She jumped on a chair at the dinner table.

"You cooked Granger?" Malfoy asked as he looked around at the food.

"Yes I cooked."

"Better not eat it then, kid. It'll probably kill you." He nodded his head and smirked. This made Vanya look at the food skeptically.

"Hmpf, don't listen to him it's fine. He just doesn't like me much." she said as she dished the little girl food.

"I like you." Vanya said as she watched the food being put on her plate.

Hermione smiled sweetly, "I like you too."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"So you'll only give him the poison then?" She pointed to Malfoy. Draco laughed at this.

She stood up straight, "I wouldn't poison him, I might lose my job." She winked at Vanya, who smiled with food in her mouth. "You can eat or not eat, Malfoy. It doesn't bother me either way.

After debating with himself, he decided he was hungry enough to eat any nasty food she cooked. So he sat down and started dishing up. He was surprised when he tasted it and found that it was pretty good. But when he glanced in the kitchen, he saw an open cook book. _Of course. Granger can follow anything in a book. _He thought. They sat and ate in silence. When they were done, Malfoy waved his wand and the dishes were washed and put away.

"The man that was here earlier said I can do magic too." She stood on the chair and waved her finger around like a wand. Both Hermione and Draco held their breath. But nothing happened. Vanya sighed and jumped off the chair.

"It takes time for your magic to come to you. But it will come." Malfoy stated as he saw her sad face.

"Promise?" She looked up at him.

"Sure."

She smiled and ran away into her room, leaving Hermione and Draco alone together. They looked at each other then growled and went their separate ways.

"Ok time for a bath." Hermione said as she walked into Vanya's room.

"Do I have to?" She was jumping on her bed.

"If you want your desert, you have to." Hermione waved a few pieces of candy.

"What's that?" She stopped jumping and pointed at the lollypop and two Hershey Kisses.

"It's candy. You'll like it."

Vanya jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Hermione already had the bath ready, so Vanya got in and Hermione rolled up her pant legs and sat on the side of the tub to wash Vanya's hair. "Why don't you and Draco get along?"

"We just have different views on things."

"How'd you meet?"

"School."

"Can I go to school?"

Hermione never thought of this, Vanya was old enough t go to muggle kindergarten. But it wasn't safe. "Magic people don't do to school until they're eleven."

"Oh. Not everyone is like us, huh?"

"Nope, some people don't have magic. So you can't talk about it to anyone who's not like us, alright?"

"Why not?"

_I forgot how kids like to ask questions. _"Because we don't know how people would take it, if they knew."

"Alright."

They finished her bath and Hermione gave her the candy. "Go on and eat it, I'm going to put this stuff away."

So Vanya plopped the candy in her mouth and walked down the hall. She saw Draco sitting, bored, on the couch and jumped next to him. He glanced over at her and then looked away. Vanya moved her head in front of his, put her hands on his cheeks, and pushed up, trying to form his mouth into a smile. "Aww no sad face." Draco didn't do anything but look at her. So she started squashing his cheeks around making different funny faces. She looked deadly concentrated while she was doing it. That's what broke Draco, he started laughing. "I WIN!" Vanya yelled and started walking away. But Draco grabbed her and started tickling her. She started laughing.

"HA! I WIN!" Draco yelled in triumph.

Vane wiggled away from him. "No! You laughed first! I WIN."

"That doesn't matter! I got you to laugh harder, so I win." They were staring daggers at each other. And kept arguing about who had won. Vanya got mad and stomped on his foot, making Draco yell louder.

Hermione came in when she herd the yelling. "What are you doing?" She dragged them apart.

"She started it!" Draco pointed.

"Nope! He cheated." She jabbed her finger at him.

"Stop!" Hermione sighed and looked at Vanya. "It's time for bed." She picked Vanya up, who stuck her tongue out at Draco before she was brought to her room. When she was done from putting her to sleep, she came marching back out to Draco. "Did you forget how old you are?" She snapped.

"What! She's the one-" But he stopped himself, realizing that he was indeed acting like a five-year-old. "Shit."

"See?" She rolled her eyes. "Grow up." Hermione turned and walked to her room.

* * *

**A/N-** Sorry it took me so long to update. But I hope You liked reading this chapter as much as I like writing it. Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!XoXo 


	6. Glowing Lights

As she let out a yawn, Hermione decided to write Harry and Ginny about her first day with Vanya, and then went to bed.

_Harry and Ginny,_

_Nothing exciting happened. My guess is that it will be awhile for her magic to come back...But anyways I'll keep you updated. By the way, how was dinner? Well must get to sleep._

_Love, Hermione_

She sent off the owl and crawled into bed. Just as her eyes started to drop she heard banging at her door.

"Granger!" BANG! BANG! BANG! "Hey Granger??!"

She grumpily yanked the blanks back and walked over to the door. She quickly pulled it opened and snapped. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"You have to see this." Draco stated and turned to walk down the hall and into Vanya's room. He slowly opened the door and moved aside for Hermione to see inside. Hermione carefully stepped inside Vanya's room. There was a strange light glowing around Vanya. The light didn't light up anything else in the dark room, it just stayed around the sleeping child, not touching any other object. "What is that?" Draco asked.

Hermione brought her hand into the light, it danced around her fingers, and it felt like cold silk. "It's her soul. I told you before that she's one of the pure race. Everything she is, is magic, she's made of it." Hermione answered in a blank tone.

"Does this mean her powers are coming back to her?"

"It never left her. She just doesn't know how to call upon it."

Draco sighed and started walking away, Hermione followed, closing the door softly behind her.

"The was a waste of time. I thought for sure, her magic was coming alive." Draco barked.

Hermione sighed, "Be patient, it will come to her."

"With my luck it will take years for that to happen, and I'll be stuck living with you!" He stormed into his room and slammed the door.

When Hermione was back in her bed, she started thinking. _I never thought of that…What if it does take years? I can't waste my life around that asshole…Well tomorrow I'll just have to do some extensive research on all this. _

Hermione woke early the next morning so she could go to the library before Vanya got up.

When Draco walked into the living room, he wasn't surprised to see Hermione on the floor of the living room, surrounded by books, and taking notes. "So typical."

Hermione ignored him, "Listen to this; Magic that has been bound for hundreds upon hundreds of years, takes time to rekindle, depending on the length of time and the power of the magic. But it shouldn't take more then two years, at the most." She sighed and closed the book.

"Two years?" Draco plopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "I can't spend _two years_ with you." He said in disgust.

"The idea is repulsive to me to. But lets look at what we're dealing with." Draco didn't say anything, so Hermione answered with a sigh. "We're dealing with the most powerful magic in all the world. It shouldn't take two years for it to resurface."

"Is there away we can coax the magic out of the brat?"

"Don't call her that!" She snapped. "And no, we have to let it come out on its own."

"Fucking great!" Draco growled and stood up.

"Listen-" Hermione started, but stopped as she heard a door open. Draco and Hermione were watching the hall and soon they saw Vanya, rubbing her eyes and walking towards them.

"I'm hungry." She said looking up at Draco.

He sighed, "What do you want?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Fine we'll figure something out." He grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen.

Hermione waved her wand and all the books and notes went zooming into her room. Then she walked into the kitchen where Draco was pouring a bowl of corn flakes for Vanya.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked the child.

"Yep." She started munching on the food that Draco just placed in front of her. With her mouth full she asked, "What are we going to do today?"

"Well what do you want to do?" Hermione asked her.

"I don't know."

"Hmm…Well it's supposed to be a nice day today. Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Will it be fun?"

"Yep, I'm sure you'll like it."

"Wait a minute. I do _not _want to go to the beach." Draco hissed in Hermione's ear.

"Then you stay here, and I can tell Mr. Seabrook how you're not participating in this project and you're leaving it all to me." Hermione said smugly.

"Fine. The beach it is." Draco gave up.

"Good. Lets get ready."

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry I haven't updated in months, but I did't have a computer until now...Well anyways, sorry it's short, but I have three other stories I need to update. Thanks for the read and again I'm so sorry for the wait. 


	7. Fun in the Sand

Hermione put her swimsuit on under her clothes and walked into Vanya's room. She went through all the drawers until she found a pink and blue swimsuit. She had Vanya put it on, once that was done Hermione knocked on Draco's door to see if he was almost ready. He opened his door, "What do you want?" he snapped.

Hermione sighed, "Are you ready to go?"

He turned around to grab a towel, "Yeah, lets get this over with."

They arrived at the wizard beach and found a spot by the rocks to lay their towels. Vanya saw the water and started bouncing, in excitement. She then started running towards the water, but Hermione grabbed her arm, "Wait just a second. We need to go with you."

"Hurry, hurry." She begged.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Then he spotted two very good-looking girls in string bikinis. "Come on, I'll take you." _If I have to be here, I might as well use it to my advantage. Girls love kids._ He took off his shirt and started towards the girls, Vanya at his side.

Hermione was too busy putting down the towels, to see them taking off. Once she noticed they were gone, she started scanning the beach. She saw them in the water, Vanya was sitting down, playing with the sand, and Malfoy was flirting with two girls. Hermione huffed, _He better watch her. He's too busy talking with those girls, I wouldn't be surprised if he let her drowned. _Then she remembered that they were at a wizard beach, and they have anti drowning spells in the ocean. _But still, he should pay more attention to her._ Then she saw him pick her up and start spinning her around, obviously putting on a show for the two girls.

"Wow, you're really great with her." The girl, he learned to be Vickie, said to him.

"Yeah, well, she dissevers the best." He smiled sweetly.

"I wish all men would be more like that." The other girl, named Ashley, smiled flirtatiously at him.

Draco just smiled and looked down. But his attention was caught by Vanya running away from him. "Hey where are you going?" He yelled after her. She just pointed towards Hermione.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Vickie asked.

"Nah she's fine, she just went to Granger." The girls looked at him questionably. "Oh, she's just helps me out with Vanya." They smiled, thankful to know he wasn't taken.

"Well we should get going." Ashley said. She put her hand on Draco's peck, "You should give us an owl sometime."

"Yeah, I'll do that." He gave a flirty smile before they turned and left. Draco walked back to where they had set their things up, but before he got all the way there, he stopped died in his tracks. Hermione was taking off her shirt, to reveal a black and red bikini top covering a very full, well shaped, chest. She then started scooting down her pants in a very sexy way, she was wearing a boy short shaped bikini bottoms to match her top. Hermione turned around and bent down to place her clothes neatly on the towel, showing off her nice bottom. Draco shook his head, _What the hell was that about? There's no way I'd look at Granger like that. Must be the sun. _He walked up the rest of the way, then grabbed a water out of the cooler and laid on a towel.

Hermione was about to chastise Malfoy but stopped. He was wet from the water and his lean muscular body was glistening in the sun. She averted her eyes quickly and lead Vanya down to the water, where they played for about an hour or so, before returning to their spot. "Are you just going to lie here the whole time?" She snapped.

"I guess not." He mumbled as he sat up.

"Hey can we make one of those?" Vanya asked, pointing to a huge sandcastle.

"Yeah lets go." Hermione said as she transfigured a few rocks into shovels and buckets.

"Come on Draco!" Vanya said excitedly. Draco grumbled and got to his feet. They found a spot a couple of yards away from the water and started working. They worked for about a half an hour until it was finally done. "Wow! It's great!" Vanya said excitedly. "Can we swim now?" She didn't wait for their answer, she just started walking towards the ocean.

"She never stops." Draco sighed."

Hermione just smirked and followed him into the water after Vanya. The sun was starting to come down, making the water gold. Draco dived under the water, "Hey where did Draco go?" Vanya asked. But suddenly something knocked her legs out from under her and she was sitting flat on her bottom. "Ahh!" She gave a high-pitched scream.

Draco came up laughing. Vanya stood up and started splashing him with water. "Hey!" He tried to sound angry, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. He started splashing her back. Hermione just stood back and watched them with a smile. Draco looked up and caught Hermione's eyes for a second, before quickly looking away. The golden light was making her look even more beautiful, and he refused to acknowledge that she was attractive. _She'll always be an ugly bookworm._

Once they got home they called it an early night, they were all exhausted from the days events.

* * *

**A/N- **Another chapter up. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!!! XoXo 


	8. Bad Dreams and Fun in the Sun

Draco was unable to sleep, so he went out onto their balcony. He was letting the cool breeze hit his face, as he got lost in thought. Ever since the war had ended, he's had a lot of time to himself. He lifted up his sleeve and looked down at his dark mark. He never really wanted to join the dark side. True he did believe pure bloods were superior to all the rest, but he never thought killing everybody else was the answer. Plus he never liked the idea of taking orders from somebody, he was his own boss. One night stayed with him forever, it was about two months after he got his dark mark. He remembered walking into their meeting room, there was a girl, about fifteen, she was a muggle girl, very pretty, very innocent looking. Draco remembers her trembling and how she cried out as the two men holding her down ripped her clothes off, everyone in the room were talking amongst themselves as if nothing was happening. It was clear that this was a normal thing; he couldn't bear to watch as the men started violating her. He remembered her crying out for help, and asking why they were doing this to her. But nobody came to her rescue, Draco wanted to, he wanted to kill those men and take her away from that place. But he new it wouldn't help anything; they'd just kill him and keep doing what they were doing to her. So Draco had to go to his father and talk to him, trying to ignore the girl's cries. Draco remembers that he was about to answer his fathers question when a flash of green engulfed the room, Draco whipped around and saw the girl, naked and dead. It was after that night that he decided to turn spy. Only a hand full of people on the light side knew of him switching sides. He didn't want to be apart of something like that, that's not what he wanted at all. He still remembers the girls face, and the sound of her voice. It killed him that he never did anything for her, sure he would probably end up dead and she would end up with the same fate anyway, but at least she would know that somebody cared, that she wasn't alone. He didn't save her, so he vowed to do everything he could to stop anything like that from ever happening again. He was one of Voldemort's favorites; in fact, he was training to be his right hand man. Because of Voldemort's truest in him, he was able to give very valuable information to the light side. He was actually the one who told them about all the secret weapons he had hidden, though he didn't know where they were and what they were. He also was the one to tell them about the Dark Lords weaknesses, he was often working on projects that drained him; it was that information that made it so easy for Harry to destroy Voldemort. But after all the help he gave, he still couldn't forget about that girl. While Draco was thinking about this he was absentmindedly squeezing his arm where his mark was. He didn't hear the balcony door slide open and he jumped slightly when a hand laid on top of his. He looked over and saw Vanya looking up into his face. "Does your arm hurt?" she asked. He voice was full of concern. 

Draco gave a weak smile. "Yes…just not physically."

"Do you need some medicine?"

He sighed, "No…medicine can't help this." He looked down at her. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"I had a bad dream." She said and climbed onto Draco's lap. Draco put his arms up in the air; he didn't know what to do. His childhood consisted of rules and training, never did his parents show intimacy. Vanya laid her head on his shoulder. "It was a really bad dream." She said sadly.

"Umm…It's ok. It was only a dream." He patted her head awkwardly. "It wasn't real."

"I couldn't see her face." Vanya started shaking. "I tried to see it and I couldn't…it was just all blank." She started crying."

"Who's face?" Draco asked as he still awkwardly patted the little girls head.

"My mommy." Draco looked down at her, shocked. "Why can't I remember my mommy?" She started crying harder.

Draco wrapped his arms around the small child, and rested his chin on her head. "I don't know." He said softly.

Vanya clung to Draco's shirt and buried her face into his chest as she continued to sob. "And what about my daddy? Where is he?"

"I don't know the answer to that either." Draco felt really bad; he just had no way of helping her. How could he tell her that her parents were dead? Vanya didn't say anything else; she just trembled and hung onto Draco. Draco held onto her until she stopped shacking. Her breathing slowed down and when he looked down at her, he saw that she was asleep. He carefully lifted her up and walked into the house. He turned to shut the door and when he turned back around he saw Hermione sleepily rubbing her eyes. Her eyes moved from Draco to Vanya, who's hands were still clutching onto Draco shirt. Hermione walked over to him and carefully placed her hand on the child's back as she looked at her face.

"She's been crying." She said gently. Draco nodded and moved past Hermione and into Vanya's room, where he placed her back into her bed and covered her up. When he walked out and softly shut the door, he saw the Hermione was still standing there. "What happened?" Her voice was still soft. That unnerved Draco, he's used to her voice being sharp and snappy whenever she addressed him.

"Bad dream." Hermione raised an eyebrow. He told her what Vanya told him.

"That's so sad." Her fingers were lingering on her lips. "You know eventually we're going to have to tell her about her mother and father."

Draco sighed and threw himself onto the couch. "Yeah I know."

Hermione walked over to the lazy boy across from him. "That's not a conversation I'm looking forward to."

"Me neither…I can't believe Seabrook didn't tell her."

Hermione nodded, "He should have." There was silence. Hermione then cleared her throat and stood up. "That was really good of you to hold her until she fell asleep." She placed a hand on his shoulder, as a show of gratitude. Draco automatically moved his shoulder away from her. She quickly brought her hand up to her chest and grabbed it with her other hand. "Sorry…Good night." Hermione then turned and walked into her room.

The next day, Vanya was back to her bouncy self. "So what are we going to do today?" She asked as they were eating lunch.

"I don't know what you two are doing, but I'm going out for a drink with a few friends." Draco stated as he stood up and walked his plates into the kitchen.

Hermione didn't argue with him, because she too wanted to spend sometime with her friends. "You and I are going out." She smiled at Vanya.

"Yeah well, see you guys later." Draco said as he walked back out of the kitchen. Vanya ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Bye." She said happily.

"Uhh, bye." He patted her head and walked out the door.

"So where are we going?" Vanya turned to Hermione when Draco closed the door behind him as he left.

"We're going to my friend's house. They're having a barbeque, and there's going to be kids there, kids your age."

"Really?" Vanya's face lit up. "So I can play with them?"

"Of course you can." Hermione smiled. "Now come on lets get ready." Hermione dressed Vanya in a cute white sundress and tide her hair back in a white ribbon. Then Hermione put a light blue sundress on and left her long hair down. "Alright I think we're ready." Hermione smiled at herself and Vanya as they both stood in front of the big mirror in Hermione's room.

"How are we getting there?"

"We're apperrating." Vanya looked at her questioningly. "You'll see." She then picked Vanya up and held her tight as they apperrated to the Weasley house.

"Wow that was weird." Vanya stated as Hermione put her down.

They walked over to the Weasley's front door and knocked. Mrs. Weasley answered. "Oh Hermione dear, you came!" She then pulled her into a tight hug. When she pulled away she smiled down at Vanya. "And you must be Vanya." The little girl shyly nodded her head. Mrs. Weasley bent down and hugged her. "It so nice to meet you." She then stood up, "Well come on in you two."

Vanya smiled up at Hermione and motioned for her to bend down. Hermione did and Vanya whispered into her ear. "I like her." Hermione stood back up and smiled at her.

Molly Weasley showed them to the back yard where there was a crowed of people. Hermione was greeted with smiles and hugs from everyone. She introduced everyone to Vanya and they all greeted her with hugs too. Hermione then walked Vanya over to Miles and Lacy, they were the twins that Bill and Fleur had, and they were the same age as Vanya. When Hermione introduced the kids, Vanya shyly hid behind Hermione. "What are you being so shy for?" She smiled down at her.

"What if they don't like me?" Vanya said quietly as she eyed the two kids who were smiling at her.

"Don't be silly, they'll love you."

Lacy walked over to Vanya and grabbed her hand. "Do you want to play dragon slayers with us? My brother will be the dragon and we can be the warrior princesses."

Vanya's face lit up. "Alright!" The three kids then ran off to play.

Hermione smiled after them. "She's a sweet kid." Hermione turned around and saw Harry standing behind her.

"Yeah she is."

Ginny then came over to them too. "How's everything going with her?"

"Just fine. She did have a pretty bad dream last night, but she's ok now."

"Bad dream?" Harry asked.

Hermione told them about her dream, and once she finished they all looked over at Vanya with sad eyes. "That's terrible." Ginny answered.

They talked for a little while longer, and then something accrued to Hermione. "Where's Ron?" Ginny and Harry looked at each other. "He's avoiding me isn't he?"

"He just doesn't know what to do around you. He's still in love with you." Ginny stated

"This is ridicules! We were best friends before we dated. There's no reason why we shouldn't be able to go back to being friends. Where is he?"

"He's in the house helping Mom." Ginny said.

Hermione then marched into the house and spotted Ron in the kitchen. She walked right up to him, grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the living room. Ron looked at her then looked away. "Ron please, can't we just go back to the way things were?"

Ron looked into her eyes. "It's hard…You know, to be around you. I still don't get why you broke it off."

Hermione sighed and place a hand on his arm. "Ron we've been over this. It just didn't feel right. We were too good of friends. I mean at first it was great…But I just came to realize that we were better as friends."

"But why? I mean we…you know. We were both each others first, and I thought we really had something."

"We did Ron. I mean we were together for four years! But it was like we weren't going anywhere. Listen I don't have any regrets about anything that happened between us. I wouldn't change a thing." Hermione sighed. "Can we just go back to being friends? I mean I want you in my life; we were friends before we went out. Why can't we go back to being friends? Don't you want me in your life to?"

"Of course I do Hermione! But I still love you. When I'm around you I want you to be mine again. I can't just forget my feelings."

"So what, are we just going to stay away form each other then? Cause I can't forget my feelings either. I can't force myself to fall in love with you again, no matter how much I miss it."

Ron sighed, "I guess I am being selfish." He then smiled at her and extended his hand. "Friends then."

Hermione smiled and took his hand. "Now come on, I want you to meet Vanya."

"She's here?"

"Yeah she's here." She then led the way to the backyard and called Vanya over to her. Vanya came running. "This is Ron. Ron this is Vanya."

"Nice to meet you." Ron smiled.

Vanya blushed. "Nice to meet you to."

"Alright you can go back to playing; I just wanted you to meet him." Vanya took one last glance at Ron and ran off.

The day went by with laughs and talks, and soon it was time for Hermione and Vanya to go home. Once they were home Vanya plopped down on the couch. "So did you have fun?" Hermione sat next to her.

"Yeah! I really like it there. Everyone is really nice!"

"That they are."

Vanya blushed. "Ron is really handsome, isn't he?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes he is. So do you like Ron?" She teased

"No!" Vanya blushed. "Plus Draco's handsomer."

"Ooooh, so you like Malfoy then."

"Nooo! I don't!" Hermione laughed, and she started poking fun at Vanya about liking Malfoy and Ron. Vanya then grabbed a pillow and started hitting Hermione with it. Then she started tickling her.

"Alright, alright you win!" Hermione laughed. "I was just playing with you. Hey lets watch a movie." Hermione got up and brought Vanya into her room, where she had a TV and DVD player. "I asked my mom to send these." Hermione pulled out a big stack of Disney movies."

"What are these?" Vanya asked.

"You'll see…Just pick one." Vanya then picked _The Little Mermaid_. They both crawled under Hermione's covers and watched the movie.

Meanwhile, Draco was at a bar with Blaise. They were drinking and talking about old times at Hogwarts. Then Draco noticed a girl eyeing him. Blaise smirked and nudged Draco with his elbow. "I think you can take that one home."

Draco laughed. "Yeah right, I'll just take her home to Granger and Vanya. That would work out great."

Blaise laughed. "Well you could always get a hotel."

"Nah." Draco shook his head. "I'm not really in the mood tonight."

Blaise faked a heart attach. "Draco Malfoy not in the mood. What has the world come to?"

Draco punched his friends shoulder. "I don't run on hormones."

"Could have fooled me."

Draco just shook his head and downed another shot. "Well I think I'm going to be heading out."

"What already? It's not even eleven yet."

"I had a long night last night. So I'm kind of tired."

"Well alright man. See you later then." He then smirked. "I think I'll take that girl home in your place."

"Have fun." Draco laughed.

Draco made it home and found the place silent. He walked into Vanya's room and found her not there. _God what is Grangers problem! Keeping her out this late! And she thinks I'm the irresponsible one._ He thought angrily as he walked down the hall. He then noticed Grangers bedroom light was on. He knocked but there was no answer. So he slowly opened the door. He saw Granger and Vanya passed out, Vanya was clinging onto Hermione and Hermione had an arm around Vanya. Draco caught himself smiling and shook his head. He then turned off the light and walked out of the room and into his own bedroom.

* * *

**A/N- **Well I hope you guys liked this chapter...Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	9. A lot Can Happen

Hermione woke with a start; she glanced down and saw Vanya still in her arms. She then looked to her bed stand and saw that it was six am. She had woken from a bad dream, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what had happened in the dream. She tried to close her eyes and fall back to sleep, but it wasn't going to happen. She slowly eased her arm away from Vanya and made her way quietly to her closet where she grabbed a pair of jeans and a plan white short sleeve shirt. After she took a shower and was fully dressed she went out onto the balcony and looked down on the golden city. "See anything interesting?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice and whipped around to see Malfoy standing behind her with a cup of coffee in his hand. "You scared me." She sighed.

"Yeah I know, I saw you jump….I was hoping you'd jump right over the edge, but yet again my wish didn't come true." He smirked.

"Real nice Malfoy." She snapped. "When are you going to grow up? You don't like me and I don't like you, get over it already."

Malfoy was about to reply, but there was a knock on their door that interrupted him. Hermione looked back down on the city as Malfoy went to the door. He was soon back and was leaning out the door. "It's Mr. Seabrook." That's all he said and turned back to the living room.

Hermione walked into the living room to find her boss and Malfoy sitting down. "Can I get you anything to drink sir?"

"No I'm fine thank you." He smiled at her as she took the seat across from him. "I bet the both of you are wondering what I am doing here at seven o'clock in the morning." They both didn't say anything, just kept their eyes on him. "We have had several suggestions from high ranked employees in our department, suggestions about the girl, Vanya."

"What kind of suggestions?" Draco asked, he wasn't sure if he liked the fact that other people were trying to get involved.

"Well as you two know, you are both two of are top ranking people. In fact I believe you are the best we have, that is why I put you two on this project. But several of the people that have worked on past weapons of the dark lords don't think it is wise just to wait around and see what this child is capable of. They have suggested running experiments on her."

"What!" Draco and Hermione yelled together.

"That's ridicules! She only I child, how do you think that would affect her? I've seen the test they've ran on others. They'll lock her away and only bring her out to probe her with their wands and stuff her with potions." Hermione was very upset about this.

"She's not a lab rat, she's a little girl. There's no way I'll let them do that to her." Draco spoke up.

Hermione looked over at him in surprise. Mr. Seabrook laughed. "Calm down the both of you. This is your project and there for how you deal with it is up to you. And to tell you the truth I couldn't agree more. But, as they so kindly reminded me, I am obligated to bring forth any suggestions other high ranking employees have to offer." Mr. Seabrook stood up. "Now that I know your opinion on the matter I will happily go and inform your fellow co-workers." He shook hands with the both of them and soon after he was gone.

Draco and Hermione stood quietly, Hermione with her arms crossed and biting her lower lip, and Draco with his hands in his pockets and looking out the balcony door. Finally Hermione broke the silence, "I thought my heart would jump out of my chest. I was so scared that he was really going to run those tests on her."

"Me too." Was all he said on the matter. But he thought to himself _when did I start caring about her so much?_

That afternoon Draco went out again to meet up with Blaise. They aperrated to the Three Broomsticks for a drink and some lunch. "What happened with that girl last night after I left?" Draco asked as he remember the girl that was checking him out all night but who he passed onto Blaise instead.

"It was a real drag." Blaise said as he took a swig of his drink.

"Prude?"

"Nah, she just wouldn't stop asking questions about you. It was a real shame too, because she's a real looker. Just got out of Hogwarts last year. She was there celebrating her eighteenth birthday, and you know how I like them fresh young girls" he smiled.

"You sound like a dirty old man." Draco smirked. "Try and remember that you're only twenty-two, she's just as _fresh_ as you are."

"Well anyway she wouldn't shut the hell about you until I gave her your name and address. Let me tell you she was happy to find out that you are the classy Draco Malfoy."

"Wait you did what?" Draco asked, anger was laced in his voice.

"Don't sweat it, she's not going to stock you or anything, she just wants to owl you."

"You're a jackass." Draco said as he shook his head in disbelief. "I don't want some girl writing me love letters."

"I think you'll like her." Said Blaise, as he leaned back into his chair. "She's hot, and I know you don't stress about it as much as you used to, but she's a pureblood too."

Draco looked around when he said that to make sure nobody was listening, then he turned back to his friend. "What the fuck is your problem, talking like that here. I dropped all that shit right after the dark lord was defeated. It's taking me long enough to clear my name without you saying shit like that."

"And so did I." Blaise said coolly. "I just thought I'd mention it."

Draco shot his friend a dirty look then changed the subject. "So how's work going? I myself still find it hard to picture you as an Auror ."

"Well like you I'm having a hard time clearing up my own name. Being an aura kind of helps show that a rather get rid of dark wizards, other then be one myself." He sighed. "But it's going well, I actually really like it. I'm doing pretty well too. I actually just got a promotion I'm right with Ron Weasley now and right under Potter."

"Not surprised Potter is one of their top guys."

"Well yeah, he got rid of the darkest wizard in history, so of course he's not going to have a problem catching anyone else." Blaise sighed and then looked over at Draco. "I was surprised Granger let you ditch her with that kid again."

Draco shrugged, "Well it's Granger, she prefers it when I'm not around. And it's not like I'm leaving her alone with Vanya day's at a time, it's just lunch."

"What's it like living with her anyway? I'm shocked that one of you hasn't killed the other yet."

"We pretty much stay out of each others way. She's professional, she knows this is a very important assignment, and like me, she's not willing to lose her job over a grudge. But I won't lie, we do have our moments of frustration."

Blaise was about to say something but he looked down at his watch. "Oh shit, I better go my lunch brake is almost over." He paid their bill and then took off.

When Malfoy got home, he found the place empty and there was a note on the dining room table along with a closed envelope. He read the not first.

_We went to the beach again; we should be back around three._

_-Hermione_

_P.S. An owl came with this letter for you._

He then turned to the letter and read:

_Draco,_

_I first saw you when I was a first year at Hogwarts and you were a forth year. Of course you wouldn't remember me, because I was in Ravenclaw.I didn't recognize you when I saw you last night, you sure have grown up into a gorgeous man, of course you've always been good looking, but now it's…wow! I can't believe I'm writing like this right now. I feel like a first year again. But when your friend gave me your info I was determined to write you. So forgive me if I sound like a little girl, I assure you I'm not. I'm just so nervous. Well I'm sure you're wondering why I'm even writing you at all. The reason I'm writing you is because I was wondering if you go to that bar often, and if you do I was wondering if we could meet up there for a drink sometime…Your friend Blaise said I should ask you, he said maybe I could bring a friend and we could make it a double date. Anyway write me back and let me know what you think._

_Hanna Brooks _

Draco crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash. _A double date…I'm going to kill Blaise, _he thought to himself. He then looked up at the clock and saw that it was ten minutes past three; Hermione and Vanya would be home at any minute. Just as he realized that, they came walking through the front door. "Draco!" Vanya yelled as she ran over and rapped her arms around his legs.

He gave a weak smile and looked down at her, "Have fun?"

"Yeah lots of fun. It would have been better if you came though."

"Next time." He said. He looked up at Hermione who just used a spell that made all their beach stuff start putting themselves away. "How was it?"

"It was fine." She said. Then she exclaimed she was going to change and she went into her room.

"I don't think she had that much fun." Vanya said as she let go of Draco.

"Why not?"

"Well when I was making a sandcastle I turned around and a saw these three guys were with her. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but she really unhappy. Then one of them started pulling her by the arm and she pulled away and the guys started looking really mean and started walking closer to her, and one of them started pushing her shoulder. But then the lifeguard came over and the guys left. After that she tried the have fun building a castle with me and swimming, but I don't think she was having fun at all." Draco didn't say anything; he just looked over to the hall as he thought to himself. "Do you think she's sad?"

He smiled down at her, "Nah I'm sure she's fine."

Vanya smiled at that and then pulled out all the seashells she had found to show Draco. Hermione was pretty quiet through out dinner, and after she put Vanya to bed she went out onto the balcony and wrote to Harry.

_Harry,_

_Something happened at the beach today that I thought you should know about, you being an aura and all. Three guys that I recognized as Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, and Gregory Goyle, they came to asking me if I wanted to join them for a swim, I said no and they became quite pushy. They started grabbing me and once I pulled away they got very angry. Then Flint recognized me, he started pushing me and saying how lucky I should feel that a pure blood like him was showing any interest in me, then he started talking about all the dirty thing's he would…well that he would do to me. He was being very…graphic. I couldn't take it anymore so I told them to get away from me before I pull my wand out on them. That's when Pucey started laughing, he said 'She just doesn't get it does she…We always get what we want.' Goyle just stood there smirking and looking brainless as always, but Flint spoke up, 'Unfortunately what we want is a dirty little mudblood.' I yelled at him for calling me a mudblood and then he spoke up again, 'You think just because The Dark Lord is gone that there aren't anymore dark wizards?' he then pointed at the dark mark that was faded on his arm. 'We still wear our marks with pride. Mudbloods will never be safe-' but then the lifeguard came and soon after they left. I don't know if those guys were just trying to scare me or what, but it didn't feel right. I just thought that maybe you should keep your eye on them…Anyway I hope all is well. _

_Love, Hermione _

She sealed up the letter and sent it off with her jet-black owl Lynx. She was leaning against the wall of the balcony and watched as her owl flew under the moonlight. "What happened at the beach today?"

Hermione jumped and turned around to find Malfoy leaning against the doorframe. "That's the second time you've scared me today, are you really trying to make me jump so high I fall off?" She tried to joke, but her heart wasn't in it.

"What happened at the beach?" He pushed again.

Hermione sighed. "I suppose Vanya said something?" She said as she turned back around to lean her elbows on the wall.

"Even if she didn't say anything, I would still be able to tell. You're easy to read." He smirked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Why don't you ask a couple of you old Quidditch teammates and one of your old school body guards!"

"What are you talking about?" He snapped.

Hermione sighed and let go of the tension. "Just forget it."

He walked over to her and yanked her arm so she was facing him, "How can I forget it now that you mentioned my old school friends?" He drawled.

She yanked her arm away from him. "It should be easy for you to forget it, it's not like you really care anyways." She then walked back into their apartment and straight into her room.

_I really don't care, but now I want to know. Quidditch teammates…I've played with about fifteen different people over the course of Hogwarts…But body guard, she can only mean Crabbe or Goyle. Crabbe was sent to Azkaban so that leaves Goyle. I think I'll just drop the brainless wonder a line. _

* * *

**A/N-** So sorry for the long wait, I've just had a lot going on lately. I can't promise that I'll update soon, but I'm really going to try. I hope you liked it. Thanks for the read and PLEASE REVIEW!!! XoXo 


	10. Bar Fight

It didn't take much investigating for Draco to find out where Goyle lives and places that he usually hangs around. All he had to do was ask Blaise, the Aurors keep track of everyone who had any affiliation with Voldemort. The first place he'd try was Goyle's home. Like him Goyle's parents left him everything after they died, but unlike him, Goyle chose to live off his parents wealth and not work. He also lived in their old house, something Draco refused to do, he sold his family's manor as soon as it went under his name. He had very good memories in his old house. When Malfoy knocked on Goyle's door no one answered. _Not home then…I guess I'll try his favorite pub next. _He thought to himself as he apperrated in the ally way behind the dingy looking wizard pub. Draco wrinkled his nose when he stepped into the bar, shady looking people kept to themselves in dark corners and the place had the lovely smell of mold, alcohol, vomit, and was that cat piss too? _Looks like a place he would come to. He's too daft to no any better. _Draco thought as he scanned the room. He finally spotted him sitting in a booth by himself, head resting on the table.

Goyle looked up as he heard someone sitting down across from him. "S'matter wish you, can't you shee I'm sittin' here?" He slurred out.

"Yes I see you sitting here, that's precisely why I'm here." Draco threw a napkin at Goyle. "Wipe that drool off your face."

"Who the fuck do you think you-" Goyle squinted his eyes as he looked at Draco through the shadows. He started laughing, "Malfoy? Wow, you've got some balls coming hear, trader."

"You know huh? Well you obviously didn't figure that out yourself, so tell me who did?"

"Word gets around." Goyle pointed a finger at Malfoy. "I should really take you out man. You fucked us over."

Draco stood up and pulled out his wand. Staring down at the drunk Goyle he said, "Take me out? Lets go you and me, I'll give you your chance."

Goyle stayed seated and stared around the bar then looked back at Malfoy eyes wide. He shook his head, "No uh I don't think so."

"Hmph, didn't think so." He sat back down but kept his wand out.

"So what do you want then?" Goyle asked as he kept his eyes on Draco's wand.

"You ran into Granger the other day?" He came right out and asked.

Surprised at his question, Goyle looked back into his eyes. "Uh yeah we did."

"Who's we?"

"Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, and me."

"And what happened?"

Goyle smirked as he remembered, "Oh man you missed it, we go walking up to her right, thinking she was some normal hottie, hey did you know that Granger got hot, I mean man that body I just wanted to-"

"Will you move on?"

"Oh right, so uh we went up to her trying to get her to come party with us. Well the useless fucking mudblood said no, she should have felt privileged to be asked by purebloods. Really if-" Goyle caught the look of announce on Malfoy's face. "Right so then we kind of got closer to her and you know tried to grab a feel but thought better of it with all the people around. So instead we whispered sweet nothings into her ear." Goyle laughed.

"Sweet nothings?" Draco asked in doubt.

Goyle smirked, "You know told her all the dirty little things we wanted to do to her. You know how we wanted to-" He stopped talking when Draco stood up. "What is it?"

"Nothing I thought something different happened is all. I got what I came for so we're done."

"Wait how do you know about this anyway?"

"I figured something happened from Granger."

"What? You're hanging out with mudblood filth now? You're a fucking joke man, and to think I use to look up to you. You're just as filthy as those-"

Draco had grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up. "Watch what you say." He said in a deadly voice. "I won't stop from hurting you just because there are people around." Goyle just started laughing in hysterics. Malfoy pushed him away in disgust. He turned to walk away when a flashback, of the night he witnessed the muggle girl being raped in the Dark Lords strong hold, hit him; Goyle and Flint were among those who participated in it. He turned back around, with the image of that girls face in his head, and punched Goyle in the face and the ribs, both times feeling the crack of bones. "Stay away from Granger, and any other girl you guys want." He kicked Goyle where he was sprawled on the floor, then turned to leave.

"You'll have to leave young man." The bartender barked.

"I'm done anyways."

_Hermione,_

_Are you ok? I can't imagine what went through your head as those guys cornered you. If you need anything you know where to find me and Ginny. I informed the department and told them to keep track of them. Thanks for the tip, they might have just said it to scare you, but you never know. If anything else happens keep me updated…Huh, a letter just came in, apparently Goyle got into a bar fight last night, with Malfoy. I'm going to write to Malfoy and send the letter with this one. Give it to him will you? And I know what you're thinking Hermione, there's probably a good reason why he was fraternizing with his old Deatheater buddies. I trust him, I don't need to tell you why, and so should you._

_ Love Always, Harry_

Hermione huffed as she walked out onto the balcony where Draco was seated, staring up at the moon. He turned as he heard her behind him. "What?" He asked. She just handed him the sealed letter Harry had sent for him. He ripped it open and read:

_Malfoy,_

_I was informed that you got into a fight with Gregory Goyle last night at the Black Broom pub. We're keeping a special eye on Goyle after a confrontation Hermione had with him. If you could tell me why you fought with him and if he said anything that would be of interest to the Auror department I would be grateful._

_ Harry J. Potter, _

_Senior Auror. _

_ Ministry of Magic _

_ Auror Department _

Draco walked inside, right past Hermione who was still watching him with her arms crossed, and took out pen and paper.

_Potter,_

_I figured out Granger had a run in with a few of my old classmates, and she was obviously shaken up about something so a sought Goyle out. I found him at the Black Broom and I questioned him. I had thought he cornered Granger to questioner her about me. You know as well as I do that the few Deatheaters that walked would love to get their hands on me for turning spy. Well it turned out it had nothing to do with me, and I wouldn't have fought him but I couldn't help myself. You were there when they questioned me on why I wanted to turn spy, Goyle and Flint were one of those guys, and the way they talked to Granger, well you get the picture. He didn't give me any information that would help you boys out, but he hasn't dropped his old ways, you know mudbloods are scum of the earth and all that bit._

_ Draco Malfoy_

He sent out the letter, then turned to find Hermione still watching him. "Well?" She asked in frustration.

Draco sighed, "Well what?"

"Would you mind telling me why you got into a fight with Gregory Goyle, coincidently three days after I had a run in with him and two of his buddies?"

Malfoy shrugged. "You wouldn't tell me what happened and I thought he was asking about me, so I thought I'd find out for myself."

"Why would he question me about you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well for your information it had nothing to do with you; he just mentioned that just because Voldemort's gone that doesn't mean that all dark wizards are gone."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Liar." Draco stated bluntly.

"What?" Hermione asked taken aback.

"That's not the only thing that happened."

"Yeah well nothing really happened anyways, just words." She paused and then turned to walk done the hall. "I'm going to check on Vanya, make sure she's still a sleep. Night."

The next morning, Draco was woken by little hands shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and found Vanya smiling at him, he looked at the clock, 6:40am, he groaned and turned on his side facing away from her. "Go back to bed." He mumbled.

"But I'm not sleepy." When Draco didn't stir she whined, "Please Draco I'm hungry."

"Go wake Granger." He grunted, before he was fast asleep again. Vanya sighed and climbed into bed with Draco. She curled up against his back and closed her eyes.

Hermione woke up at 7am. She splashed cold water on her face before she went to peek into Vanya's room. _Not here, must be up already…usually she wakes me if she's up before I am. She must have waken Malfoy this time. _She thought to herself as she walked into the living room, not there, Dinning room, not there, and kitchen not there. She glanced out onto the balcony, no one was there. Panicked she ran to wake Malfoy, she was about to yell for him to wake up when she saw Vanya curled against his back. Hermione let out a sigh, _I thought…well I'm not sure what I thought. Thank God she's here. _She went to close the door when Draco mumbled, "Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"I was worried when I couldn't find Vanya."

He jumped out of bed, "Vanya's gone?" She pointed down at his bed, where Vanya was awake smiling up at him. "I thought you went to wake Granger up?"

"Nope."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of his room. "So uh, still hungry?"

She smiled, "I want pancakes!"

* * *

**A/N- **So it's been forever, I've been really busy with school, but now that classes are starting to slow, I should be able to right a lot more now. Sorry for the wait. Well thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!XoXo 


End file.
